fisherymanagementfandomcom-20200213-history
2005-11-01-
World fishery management news from November 2005. Sublegals Vol 11, No 07: *Commercial Fishermen of America Unveiled at Pacific Marine Expo. 11:07/01. *A Crabless Thanksgiving, Northern Opener Delayed. 11:07/03. *Crab Dispute, Charges of WalMartization of Fisheries. 11:07/04. *Sexually Altered Fish Found off Southern California Coast. 11:07/06. *Ominous Warnings About Impact of Climate Change on Fish Stocks. 11:07/09. **AND MORE WWF offers US$35,000 in prizes in second International Smart Gear Competition More tests for sewage plant? A treatment plant blamed by Bay of Islands oyster farmers for ruining their livelihoods may have its resource consent conditions reviewed. Oyster farms in the Waikare Inlet have been closed since September 2001 after a Norwalk-like virus was found in shellfish. Farmers say the Kawakawa sewage treatment station is one of the sources of the virus and have lodged a $12 million damages claim against the plant's owner, the Far North District Council. The council has resource consent for a $6 million upgrade of the plant, but Northland Regional Council member and Northland Federated Farmers president Ian Walker wants the conditions reviewed. http://www.nzherald.co.nz/section/story.cfm?c_id=1&ObjectID=10356243 Sublegals Vol 11, No 06: :Sonny Maahs Named Highliner Award Recipient. 11:06/01. :Americans Eating More Fish. 11:06/03. :US Efforts To Provide Better Consumer Information On Food Takes A Giant Step Backwards. 11:06/08. :Crabber Sinks Off Cascade Head. 11:06/11. :Central Coast Dungeness Opening Delayed By Price Dispute. 11:06/13. ::AND MORE…… Auckland Regional Council refuses resource consent for what would have been New Zealand's biggest oyster farm in the biggest natural harbour in the Southern Hemisphere. Possible effects on the health of seagrass and tube-building worms were among the reasons. New Zealand Herald 15 November - http://www.nzherald.co.nz/section/story.cfm?c_id=1&ObjectID=10355243 "Best Fish Guide" - the 2005-06 edition in the same handy pocket size ideal for going shopping with - released by the Royal Forest and Bird Protection Society of New Zealand: *once again, no fishery qualified for the "Green - Best Choice" group; *60% of the species names are in the "Red - Worst Choice" group, with Orange roughy at the deep red end as the most endangered and Oreos/Deepwater dory, Pacific bluefin tuna, Southern bluefin tuna, Jack mackerel, and Rig/lemonfish close to it; *Skipjack tuna is on the palest background, the least poor choice in the "Amber - Concerns" group, followed by pilchards, anchovy, sprats, and 25 others. First issue of Sublegals for November apologises for recent absence and includes material under the following headlines: :Pacific Council Votes for Salmon Plan Amendment to Address Klamath Problem. :Ninth Circuit Dumps Bush Administration’s Failed Klamath Water Plan. :PCFFA Says “NO” to California Ballot Measures 75 and 77. :Schwarzenegger Says “Hasta La Vista Baby” to Crab Limited Entry; Hola Chaos. :Congressional Budget Bill Opens Offshore to “Rigs to Reefs,” Ocean Fish Farms. :AND MORE…… Stuff National News reports at length on sharks: :Great white sharks in New Zealand waters may be unavailable to fishers and trophy hunters within the next 6 months. :Conservation Minister Chris Carter, MP for the urban Auckland seat of Te Atatu, wants the species protected after hearing that overseas anglers are targeting it in New Zealand waters. :"We want to add it to our own protected species list," says Mr Carter. "People won't be able to export shark jaws or fins and that will effectively stop trophy hunters. This is the first step towards preventing commercial trade." :A 265-kg, 3m-long great white was caught off Taranaki in August 2005, and a 1520-kg pregnant female made national front page news after drowning in a net near Raglan last month. :But Mr Carter says confirmed sightings are rare. :"It's mostly all anecdotal," he says. "They are occasionally seen by fishermen but we really have no idea how many there are." :He says representatives of the Smithsonian Institute and National Geographic will visit New Zealand in March 2006 as part of a project tracking the progress of great whites through the Chatham Islands. category:news category:2005